Son mentor
by PirateForever
Summary: Un passage revisité du 2ème Hunger Games, l'embrassement, lorsque que Katniss rend visite à Haymitch avant la moisson.


Katniss ne voulait pas réaliser, elle ne pouvait pas. A cet instant même, elle aurait voulu se jeter dans le lac glacé de son père et s'y noyer pour ne plus penser à rien, et surtout pas à ça...

Environ une heure plus tard, elle prit son courage à deux mains et trouva enfin la force de se lever, elle avait tellement froid qu'elle ne sentait plus ses membres. Elle fit un pas, puis deux, avant de se rattraper contre le tronc d'un arbre, ses jambes peinaient à porter son corps.

Plus elle avançait, plus elle sentait son corps se réveiller au contact du froid. Elle ne voulait pas renter à la maison, elle ne voulait pas voir tous ses visages désolés posés sur elle, alors elle continua, jusqu'à la maison voisine, celle d'Haymitch.

Elle ne prit même pas la peine de frapper et rentra dans le hall, tapotant ses bottes pleines de neige sur le tapis.

_"Haymitch ?"_

Aucune réponse. Elle s'avança vers la salle de séjour et le trouva assis sur une chaise, à fixer une bouteille de whisky déjà à moitié vide.

_"Je ne m'en serai pas doutée..."_

_"Écoute trésor, quand tout va mal, que veux-tu faire d'autre ? Courir dans les bois ?"_

Vu le froid à l'extérieur, si elle était malade le lendemain, il ne fallait pas s'étonner. Haymitch avait raison, son option n'avait pas été plus intelligente.

A sa grande surprise, elle se saisit de la bouteille et but cul sec. Le liquide lui brula la gorge, et elle se mit à toussoter, écoeurée. Haymitch se mit à rire et lui tapota le dos.

_"Comment pouvez-vous rire dans ces circonstances ?"_

_"Oh bah tu sais... au point où on en est, il vaut mieux en rire qu'en pleurer !"_

Il lui attrapa la bouteille des mains et but une longue gorgée. Une fois la bouteille reposée, Katniss fit de même, et ainsi de suite. Après une demi-heure de beuverie, les deux amis étaient dans un bien bel état, et Katniss se surprit à admirer de plus près son mentor. Il était plutôt bel homme pour son âge, elle aimait ses mèches blondes rebelles qui recouvrait son beau regard bleu azur. Après une énième gorgée, elle reposa la bouteille sur la table, et s'amusa à remettre l'une de ses mèches derrière l'oreille d'Haymitch. Ce dernier la regarda interloqué.

_"Qu'est-ce que tu fais ?"_

_"Oh euh... juste une envie."_

Elle sentit ses joues s'empourprer et d'un geste brusque, renversa la bouteille de Whisky qui déversa le peu de liquide qu'elle contenait encore sur le plancher.

_"Mmh... je crois que tu ne tiens pas l'alcool chérie !"_

_"Je crois aussi..."_

Et ils partirent dans un fou rire. Ayant fini la dernière bouteille d'Haymitch, que faire maintenant ? Katniss n'avait pas envie de rentrer chez elle et d'affronter sa famille. Leurs rires se turent peu à peu et ils s'observèrent pendant un moment. Katniss ne savait pas si c'était dû à l'alcool, ou encore aux récents événements, mais elle avait une féroce envie de l'embrasser. Haymitch semblait lire en elle, et il douta l'espace d'un instant. Cette gamine avait la moitié de son âge, et puis il la connaissait bien... il ne voulait surtout pas abuser d'elle. Néanmoins, il ne put retenir sa main qui alla caresser son visage, d'un geste tendre. Un geste qui ôta toute hésitation à Katniss, qui l'attrapa par la nuque pour plaquer ses lèvres contre les siennes. Haymitch fut surpris de l'audace de la jeune fille, mais ne la repoussa pas. Après tout c'était elle qui s'était jetée sur lui, il n'abusait en rien de la situation. Mais malgré que le baiser fut agréable, il en ressentît une certaine gêne. Sentant que la jeune fille voulait accentuer leur étreinte, il baissa la tête pour couper tout contact.

_"Quoi ?"_

_"Katniss, je... et Peeta dans tout sa ?"_

_"Il ne s'agissait que d'une comédie, rien de plus..."_

_"Et Gale ?"_

Décidément, rien ne lui échappait.

_"Peu importe Gale, Peeta, ou qui que ce soit d'autre ! Je n'ai rien promis à personne que je sache..."_

_"T'es un sacrée morceau toi quand même !"_

_"Je sais !"_

Sur ce, elle ne lui laissa pas ajouter un mot de plus qu'elle l'embrassait une fois encore. Mais cette fois, Haymitch la laissa faire et ne résista plus à son envie. Leurs langues s'entremêlèrent avec fougue, et Haymith ne put s'empêcher de penser qu'elle portait très bien son pseudonyme de fille du feu.

Katniss avait quitté sa chaise pour s'installer sur les genoux d'Haymitch, et d'un geste brusque, elle lui retira son pullover. Il se retrouva en débardeur, s'arrêtant un instant pour l'observer. Elle était vraiment belle... bien plus au naturel d'ailleurs, qu'avec toutes les tonnes de maquillage du Capitole. Katniss eut un faible sourire, et passa une main dans sa tignasse blonde. Elle reposa lentement ses lèvres sur les siennes, et ce baiser fut plus doux, plus tendre. Elle ne voulait pas partir, pas cette nuit. Et s'il y avait un bien meilleur remède que l'alcool, ou les balades en forêt, contre les maux de la vie, c'était Haymitch.

* * *

Un bruit sourd de métal s'écrasant contre le sol réveilla Katniss en sursaut.

_"Mais c'est quoi ce vacarme ?!"_

Elle se redressa, tirant la couette jusqu'à son cou, elle n'avait aucun vêtement sur elle.

_"Peeta ?"_

Le jeune garçon se tenait debout devant elle, visiblement choqué.

_"J'étais venu apporter le petit déjeuner à Haymitch..."_

Katniss constata plusieurs pains éparpillés sur le sol, et... le petit déjeuner d'Haymitch ? Elle se retourna avec hâte et put remarquer une tignasse blonde allongeé à ses côtés, qui visiblement, ne tenait aucun compte de tout ce bruit étant donné qu'il ronflait toujours bruyamment.

_"Oh mon dieu... je crois vraiment, mais vraiment que je ne tiens pas à l'alcool !"_

* * *

Fin.


End file.
